iHate to Remember
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: After a car accidant, Carly Shay's Granddad takes Carly away to Yakima. A year later, Carly runs away back to Seattle for 2 reasons...CREDDIE ONE-SHOT with a little bit of SEDDIE. My first Story b kind.


_**IHate to Remember**_

I begged Spencer, my brother, to be normal when Granddad came over. Did he listen- NO! He made Granddad make me pack all my bags and leave for Yakima. I was really upset at Spencer; I only gave him a wave and a hug for Sam. I couldn't face saying goodbye to Freddie. What's worse, Lewbert was playing a love song! I tried to put on a brave face, but I couldn't. I gave him (Freddie) a little wave then turned away to Granddad's car. I sat in the car crying. He drove off humming a show tune while I sat in the car with my head on the window...

A year had past since I left Bushwell Plaza, Seattle. I had come home (Granddad) from school and heard my computer ping. I threw my large school bag on my bed and went over to the computer. There was a VidChat (online talking) box in the middle of the screen. There was a man in a brown and black shirt and black hair.

"Is it on?" he asked. I nodded unsure what to say. "Hi Carly!" I gasped. It was Spencer. "It's your brother, Spency!" My shock turned into happiness, then anger then sadness. I clicked the 'X' at the top of the VidChat box and closed it down. I threw myself on the bed crying. Then it pinged again. As I was about to close it, a girl with long blonde hair stepped in front of it.

"Hey, Carly! What up! We missed-"I closed it down before she could say anything else. It pinged up again!

"Hi Carly! It's Freddie. I'm in my room at the moment. My mum is out shopping for ointment. She believes that a flea will hurt me!" A boy with brown hair and a blue and black shirt popped up in the box. I sniffed sadly.

"I need to focus on something else than this. Just leave me alone," I replied.

"Wait! I found a video of you, me and The Blonde Bomb (he means Sam) on iCarly. Over 200 MILLION hits said, 'We miss u Carly and iCarly!' You should come back'. Spencer is so depressed!" Freddie said. I closed the box crying. I opened my files and clicked open to 'iCarly gang times.' It was a montage of times me, Freddie, 'Blonde Bomb' and Spencer having fun.

That night, I stared at the ceiling thinking. _Should I run away? I might break Granddad's heart, but he's messing with my life! I don't belong here. I belong in Seattle with the others _I thought. I threw the bed cover off me and grabbed the knobs of my closet and started packing. After an hour, I was packed (clothes). I grabbed all my other things and shoved them in my other bag. I grabbed my PearPhone and scrolled down to Spencer's number and rung him.

"Hello, Spence? I know it's 1 in the morning, but, I'm coming home. I'm running away. I hate it here… Ok…Hopefully...Bye," I hung up. I ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled down:

'Dear Granddad,

Running away to Spencer's. Send all my things to his apartment.

Carly

Xoxo'

I grabbed some rope and tied it to my stuff. I opened my balcony and lowered it to the green. Once lowered, I dropped the rope and climbed down the tree. I picked up my stuff and ran to Yakima Station.

"The next train to Bushwell Plaza Station will be due at 200 hours and 25 minutes," the mega phone yelled. I had five minutes to spare. I brought myself a coke and a grilled cheese sandwich. It felt like forever but 2:25AM arrived! I clambered onto the train in the pouring rain. I thought to myself, _I'm coming home guys. You'll see me at school tomorrow. _I scrolled through my contacts and my heart stopped for a minute. It was frozen on Freddie. My heart melted. _No. I'll ring him later _I thought. I scrolled downwards more till I got to Sam.

"Hi Sam…Yes I know it's half two in the morning but…Yes! Ok…I'm coming home to Spencer…You'll see me tomorrow! Bye," I hung up. The rain poured down the windows of the train. I thought for a minute. I put my phone away and held back tears. I was hiding something dark that Freddie didn't know.

Finally! Bushwell Plaza Station loomed. I clambered off the same klutz-y way I got on the train. I found my way fine to the school. My plan was to go to Ridgeway high then make my way home to Spencer's. It took me twice as long though. Fighting through the rain and struggling with my suitcase.

When I got to the eighth floor, I was pulled between telling Freddie or going home to Spencer. I chose home. I knocked loudly then let myself in. I looked around. Nothing had changed. I decided to crash on the couch. As I did, Freddie walked in wearing his pyjamas. He froze for a few moments. A smile flickered on his face.

"You're home…I don't know what to say…" Freddie said uncomfortably.

"Well saying hi and it's great to see ya again would help," I said jokingly. Instead, he fainted! I picked (well dragged) him onto the couch and giggled. This was so Freddie. I crashed on the chair next to him.

The next morning, my PearPhone was blowing up with Granddad's number. I forgot Freddie was here and woke him up! I hung up straight away. There was NO WAY I was talking to Granddad. I was not, with a capital 'N', going back to Yakima! I love Seattle! It felt like my heart had been pulled out when Granddad took me away!

"How was Yakima? Sam says it sounds like someone's thrown up!" Freddie said. I laughed a little. Sam was coming over later on. I thought everything was ok, but I guess I was wrong. When Sam came over, as I was coming down the stairs, I saw Freddie and Sam making out big time. Tears welled in my eyes. I raced up the stairs crying. I sat outside the studio crying in a heap. I heard the door open and barely gave a glimce at who it was. It was Freddie. That made me angrier. As I turned to leave, Freddie held me back.

"Look. What you saw…It's true. We went on one date and ten we realised we were made for each other," Freddie explained.

"I thought you hated Sam. You loved me and… I sorta did too," I replied sadly. Freddie stood there holding my arm softly. I expected him to drop everything with Sam but he didn't. I barged my way past Freddie and ran to my room. I wanted Freddie and Sam out of my apartment. It was still raining.

It was now 2:45 in the afternoon. I sat in a heap on my bed. My eyes were red and sore. Freddie kept texting me things like, 'I'm Sorry' or 'Plz forgive me! :'-(.' I deleted every text from him. I felt like deleting him. To make matters worse, Granddad came round again. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Spencer. I heard raised voices coming from downstairs. It was Sam, Freddie, Granddad and Spencer.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SISTER! YOU CAN'T FORCE HER! SHE SAID SHE HATED YAKIMA! SHE WON'T WITH A CAPITAL 'W' GO BACK!" I heard Spencer yell.

"YOUR FATHER TOLD ME I'M IN CHARGE OF YOU! A YEAR AGO, YOU FORGOT THAT CARLY HAD GONE OUT WITH HER FRIENDS AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT CARLY WAS ALMOST INVOLVED IN A CRASH!" Granddad wailed back. A flashback took me to that dreadful day when a car spun out of control and almost hit Sam, Freddie and I and almost killed us. I never forgot that bright light of the headlights almost blinding me.

"HEY! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER AWAY LIKE THAT, DUDE!" Sam yelled back louder. I spapped back into reality.

"I KNOW! IT'S SORTA LIKE RIPPING OUT OUR HEARTS!" Freddie replied. "I CAN'T FACE SAYING GOODBYE AGAIN!" My heart stopped after he said that. A crash of thunder and lightning sounded. The yelling matched went on and on. Eventually, I sneaked out to Groovy Smoothies with a throbbing head.

I sat playing with my straw thinking. T-Bo came up with apples on a stick.

"What's wrong Shay?" he asked. "Haven't seen you in here for, like, a year I remember you and Freddo danced togeth-"

"I'm not speaking to anyone apart from you and Spencer," I replied sadly. T-Bo sat down next to me. "Especially not Freddie or Sam."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I ran away from Yakima. I arrived this morning at 3:30 and Freddie came in. He fainted, ended up dragging him to the couch. Went upstairs to change. Came down finding Freddie and Sam making out. I had a huge crush on Freddie! Then Granddad came round and everyone apart from me is still in a yelling match," I explained. T-Bo patted my back.

"Carls, I say talk to Freddie then Sam and then your Grandpa. It'll all work out, I'm sure of it," T-Bo grinned.

"Thanks, Teebs. I better get going now," I replied.

"Good luck!"

"Hi!" I grinned in a fake happy voice. I saw Freddie and Sam still here. "Come on, the iCarly fans won't wait much longer." I ran up the stairs while the others followed. "Can I talk to Freddie in private for a moment?" I shut the door behind me and sighed.

"I missed you when I went to Yakima. I was trying to clear my head from people who loved me. Not that I don't love them, it just every time I logged onto my computer, Sam, Spencer are staring right and me. You're in the middle which made it worse," I explained. Freddie looked confused. I could also see he was hurt.

"Why would you try and do that?" he asked, his eyes filled with hate.

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU THE SAME WAY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME!" I screamed out loud. "There? Happy now?" Freddie looked worried. He was in a relationship with Sam. I stormed out in tears.

"Come on. I'm still packed. I wanna back to Yakima, Granddad. Let's go," I sighed. I looked over my shoulder to look at Freddie with a hateful look. I walked to the car park not feeling any better than every day of my life since Granddad ruined it (i.e. he took me to Yakima). I was determined to forget about Freddie. He can have Sam. But, as I was walking, I saw Sam holding hands with Travis, the new bully in Ridgeway. That was going to crush Freddie! Unfortunately, Freddie saw from the lobby. Spencer encouraged him to run after me. As I was about to get in the car, a hand grabbed my hand. I looked at who it was. It was the handsome Freddie.

"Don't leave. I saw Sam's true colors in sixth grade! I can't believe I thought I liked her," Freddie whispered. I thought hard.

"Of course you did. Do you still have a crush on me?" I asked jokingly. He nodded. I dropped my suitcase and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt home.

"Welcome home Carly," Freddie wispered.

"Well…I guess you can stay. But! I WILL come and check every six months I mean it. Now…Good night," Granddad said, climbing in the car.

As Granddad drove off, Sam and Freddie broke up in front of me. Sam stalked off inside making Lewbert yell with Spencer behind her. As Freddie was about to go in, I held him back. We stared at each other for a moment. We lent in. Freddie's soft lips pressed against my lips. Suddenly, the rain started again. Freddie and I didn't care. Freddie had got his girl of his dreams; I got my boy of my dreams. It was perfect. Like in the movies. I deepened the kiss more.

"Why did I always doubt my boy would be so close to me?" I said. Freddie shrugged jokingly. We turned back to our lips and his lips pressed against my lips again. We walked inside holding hands. This was the best night of my life.

The end XOXO


End file.
